Pequeño Inocente
by kawai13
Summary: Sasuke es uno de los supermodelos más bellos y reconocidos, en los ultimos meses ha estado siendo seducido por un bello empresario. Sin saber que este está casado y lo ve solo como una simple aventura. Luego de haber colpeado al desgraciado varón, se encuentra con un pequeño bultito en la oscuridad de la sala. SasuNaru One-shot extra Resumen completo adentro
1. Capítulo único

**Resumen Completo**

 _Sasuke es uno de los supermodelos más reconocidos por su mente liberal y belleza sin igual, un doncel de 1.80 envidiado por muchos, por su hermoso rostro y un estilizado pero a la vez fibroso cuerpo._

 _Por largas semanas, en las cuales ha participado en una sesión de fotos para una empresa nueva en el rubro de la ropa, un apuesto varón de nombre Hatake Kakashi ha estado coqueteándole y dándole atrevidas insinuaciones_

 _Pero cuando al fin el bello doncel decide caer en sus redes, Kakashi le dice cruelmente que está casado y solo lo quería para probar una experiencia nueva._

 _Aun Enojado y luego de haber golpeado como se merece al varón bastardo, baja encontrándose con un pequeño bultito que lloraba en la oscura sala de la casa del empresario._

* * *

Hola chicos, Espero que les guste este Shot. En el grupo de FB dije que era un One-shot con posible extra, pero puede que sea hasta Two-shot con extra. XD o tal vez si es One-shot. No estoy muy segura, va a haber una pequeña conti, pero en sí, esta publicación tiene todo, o casi todo lo que quería contar.

Es chiquito, simple, bonito. Amorsh de donceles. No suelo escribir tan abiertamente sobre… donceles (o al menos no los público muy seguido XD), pero ya estaba antojada de hacerlo.

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto Manga/Anime no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso para darle vida a mis historias SIN FINES DE LUCRO

* * *

 **Pequeño Inocente**

Sasuke sudaba y respiraba agitadamente recostado en la amplia cama, el varón era apuesto y había comprobado que también era bueno en la cama. Al joven modelo no le molestaría tener una relación con alguien que se ve tan serio y maduro si se vuelve tan salvaje en la intimidad del dormitorio.

— Ne, Kashi — Lo llama, el de cabellos plateados frunce un poco el ceño, tal vez Sasuke se apresuró en decirle por ese diminutivo — ¿Otra ronda?

El doncel se había dado la vuelta para quedar apoyado en el amplio pecho del mayor y su mano empezaba a bajar sugerentemente por el abdomen marcado hasta la zona baja.

Kakashi detuvo esa traviesa mano y le sonrió.

— No creo que se pueda, Sasuke — Movió la atrevida mano del atractivo doncel y se levantó de la cama mostrándole su musculoso trasero a su visitante — Es más, sería mejor que te vayas — Dijo viendo el reloj en la mesilla de noche contraria — Mi esposo está por llegar y no quiero que se arruine mi relación por algo de una noche.

Sasuke terminó sentado en la cama al escucha esa declaración, el color desaparecía de su rostro y su ceño comenzó a fruncirse profundamente.

— ¿¡ESPOSO!?

— Sí, Sasu — dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta ya en la puerta del baño del dormitorio. — La verdad es que quería probar con algo diferente y que mejor que el afanado doncel de mente liberal, aquel que no le molesta salir con varones, donceles o mujeres si son de su agrado —

— ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! — Le gritó parándose al fin del lecho (ahora) matrimonial. — No eres más que un estúpido con un ego demasiado grande que te infla la idiota y desgraciada cabeza que tienes.

Sasuke se iba vistiendo mientras escuchaba la regadera y recién apreciaba por completo el cuarto. Se sentía como un tonto ahora que miraba mejor, el lugar tenía un toque hogareño y no de soltero empresario. En ambas mesillas de noche vio cuadros bajados y no tuvo la valentía de ver a la pobre e inocente persona que había engañado.

— No me mal entiendas, Sasuke — Se escuchaba desde la ducha — Eres una fiera en la cama y realmente fue sensacional, aunque claro ver el pene de un doncel tan grande es raro, pero en lo demás, me encantó. Solo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo a mi bello esposito.

Sasuke apretaba los puños y retenía las lágrimas, con tanto interés e insistencia del varón, había pensado que no lo veía como una aventura de una noche, uno más en la lista, pero tal parece que no era así y ya está harto de lo mismo.

— Entiende, que no eres lo que las personas buscan para una relación permanente y yo, ya estoy felizmente casado. — Dijo saliendo por fin del baño con una toalla en la cintura y con la otra se secaba el cabello — Vístete pronto que Naru vuelve de sus clases de cocina a las ocho en punto. — Dijo mientras volvía a ver el reloj que marcaban las 7:40.

Y eso fue todo lo que aguantó el corazón siempre lastimado de Sasuke y la parte de su mente que le pedía mantener la calma. Se arregló bien el pantalón, se puso los zapatos veraniegos lo más céleremente que pudo. Se dio media vuelta y de un solo movimiento le estampó un puño en la cara

El Hatake estaba distraído y recibió todo el impacto aun con los brazos ocupados en secarse el cabello

— ¡Mierda! — Gritó llevándose las manos a la nariz que comenzaba a sangrar

Sasuke no desaprovechó el momento, puso sus manos en los hombros del contrario y con su rodilla le golpeó la entrepierna, haciendo que el otro aullara de dolor y callera al piso.

— Para que veas que el pene no es lo único que tengo como un varón — Cogió su camisa de diseñador y con un estridente portazo se fue del cuarto donde Kakashi aún se lamentaba de dolor.

— Varón idiota tenía que ser — Decía Sasuke mientras bajaba las escaleras de la minimalista casa y se terminaba de abotonar su camisa

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y aprecio todo. Sí, era minimalista, pero se notaba que tenía un delicioso toque hogareño, manos que no eran de un varón desadaptado en el ámbito de la decoración, sino alguien más delicado.

Los muebles que se veían en la oscura sala de luces apagadas, los cojines bien acomodados y de colores terrosos. Sasuke también se sintió un idiota más al ver lo que había en la pared frente a él. Al fondo de la sala apreció un enorme cuadro. Siguió bajando las escaleras y se percató de dos siluetas en la pintura. Aunque no quisiera ver a la persona que le había causado daño sin desearlo, tenía que saber cómo era y advertirle del idiota de su esposo.

Bajó por completo las escaleras y empezó a adentrarse a la gran sala, ya estaba más cerca y apreciaba una tierna carita de un delicado ser en el retrato. Se veía tan feliz siendo cargado por el mayor. Se le notaba pequeño en los brazos del otro, pero de una belleza sin igual. En especial esos enormes y azules ojos. Sasuke se preguntaba si de verdad eran tan grandes y llamativos como los hizo el pintor.

Divagaba por lo que veía, deleitándose en la bella apariencia del doncelito hasta que escuchó un sollozo reprimido.

Su vista ahora acostumbrada a la oscuridad, apreció perfectamente una silueta humana, arrinconada y recogida en el sillón frente a él, en una esquina y rodeado de cojines. Objeto con el cual lo había confundido antes, al estar por la escalera.

Era tan chiquito.

Volvió su vista al cuadro por unos segundos, notando el mismo peinado que esa carita, escondida entre rodillas y brazos, poseía.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y su cara se distorsionó ante la vergüenza.

Ya no tendría que avisarle nada a nadie.

Tampoco buscarlo.

— Y-Yo… — Las palabras no le salían, por lo que se aclaró la garganta — Lo siento mucho — Dijo notando como el otro se encogía aún más — No… No sabía — Dijo acercándose un par de pasos y arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del chico frente a él.

— Tranquilo, lo escuché… to-todo — Dijo el pequeño intentando retener los sollozos

Sasuke sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo con su cuerpo de cualquiera ser que quisiera causarle daño.

— Él no te merece — Dijo atreviéndose solo a acariciarle los suaves y claros cabellos.

El otro se estremeció un poco pero soltó un sonidito de risa. Sasuke se sintió orgulloso de ser él el causante

— A ninguno de los dos — Respondió alzando por fin su rostro y dejando sin aliento al azabache.

Ahora el azabache sabía que el pintor no exageró con sus ojos, sino que no les pudo hacer justicia a tanta hermosura enmarcada en espesas pestañas rubias.

— Vámonos de aquí. — En un arranque de adrenalina y posesividad, Sasuke cogió la pequeña mano y la estiró hacia el — Larguémonos y que nunca más nos vea la cara.

El joven rubio lo miró confundido y un poco temeroso. Veía como el modelo se paraba frente a él, y se sintió más diminuto de lo que ya era. Se suponía que ambos eran donceles, y se preguntaba cómo es que podía haber tanta diferencia de estatura. Inconscientemente formó un pucherito que derritió un poco más el acelerado corazón del Uchiha.

— ¿No quieres dejarlo? — Preguntó el modelo, apretando esa tierna manito, deseando que no se separe de la suya.

— No es eso — Negó con la cabeza — Sino que me siento diminuto a tu lado.

— Pues levántate y ven a mi costado. — Dijo más aliviado el azabache y con el alma volviendo a su cuerpo

— Créeme que eso no solucionará nada a menos que me pare en el sillón. — El rubio solo pudo ver esa negra mirada confundida, y soltar un suspiro — Ya lo verás— dijo mientras bajaba sus piernas del sillón, aun apresaba contra su cuerpo, usando la mano libre, uno de los cojines del sillón.

Sasuke pudo apreciar que el rubio llevaba un pequeño short y sus estilizadas y bien formadas piernas tenían un par de medias blancas hasta la rodilla. A los ojos de Sasuke el contraste de esa piel tostada casi dorada con el blanco era perfecto. Apreció como se calzó los blancos y delicados zapatitos y por fin dejó el cojín a un costado para levantarse.

La respiración de Sasuke se cortó de un momento a otro y apreció la belleza frente a él. Tan chiquito y bajito. Lo admitía, pero con las curvas más envidiables del mundo, parecía una pequeña sirenita o una definición más moderna serían las actuales animaciones de Tinkerbelle.

— ¿Ahora me entiendes? —Medio enfurruñado, le susurró — Soy un enano.

— Hermoso. — Fue lo que salió de los labios del mayor. — Digo — Se aclaró la garganta un tanto nervioso — Vámonos, antes de que Hatake baje. — Jaló un poco su mano para incitarlo a avanzar

El doncel solo le sonrió por el halago, él lo veía como un cumplido inocente; pero el tema de dejar su casa le seguía asustando un poco.

— Tengo miedo — Susurró en respuesta, luego de que Sasuke diera un paso y Naru lo alcanzara con casi tres. — Yo… no tengo a donde ir, ni una casa, ni un lugar, no tengo dinero y no conozco a nadie. — Los ojos se le aguaron de nuevo — Aparte del orfanato, solo conozco esta casa. Kakashi es mi único círculo social real y no tengo a nadie más.

El corazón de Sasuke se achicó un poco y se volvió para abrazar el pequeño cuerpecito que empezaba a sollozar de nuevo.

— Ya nunca más estarás solo a mi lado — Le susurró mientras acariciaba la delicada espalda.

Naruto se sintió protegido y abrazo al otro por el cuello escondiendo su sollozante rostro en el pecho ofrecido. Se sintió elevado y simplemente pasó sus piernas por la cintura contraria. No solo lloraba por temor, sino por el dolor de aquella traición aún fresca en su lastimado corazón.

Sasuke lo consoló y acarició, cargando al menor que no pesaba mucho en sus brazos. Sabiendo que su dolor era aún más grande del que él sintió en el cuarto con Hatake, hace tan solo unos minutos.

— Vámonos, ¿Si? — Naruto solo lo abrazó más fuertemente de piernas y brazos y asintió con la cabeza oculta.

Sasuke no esperó mayor indicación que esa y caminó céleremente a la puerta. Escuchaba como Kakashi se terminaba de cambiar en el cuarto del segundo piso y lo que menos quería era que se interpusiera en su escape con ese tierno ser en sus brazos.

Llegó hasta la puerta principal, la abrió y cerró con cuidado, para no alterar al ser de arriba y vio el reloj en su muñeca. Cinco minutos para las ocho. Al haber ido a la casa del Hatake a, según él, pasar la noche, había mandado a su chofer a casa temprano, por lo que se encontraba sin transporte. Caminó un par de cuadras por las casas residenciales y con mucha suerte encontró un taxi que detuvo con premura. Se subió al carro aun con el cuerpo del menor pegado a él como si fuera un koala y lo acomodó en su regazo. Le dio la dirección de su hogar al taxista.

Sus sollozos se habían calmado pero un aura triste rodeaba al menor. Sasuke solo pudo seguir acariciando los sedosos cabellos del menor y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

Al llegar al enorme edificio, por desgracia para Sasuke, el menor decidió que ya podía caminar solo. Se bajó y esperó que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo después de pagar el taxi.

Ya frente al edificio, Sasuke tomó de la mano al menor y le dio un tierno beso en sus nudillos, se adentraron al edificio, saludando al portero y subieron al elevador en un apacible silencio.

El ascensor marcó el piso indicado y ambos bajaron, aun sujetos de la mano, aun en silencio y callados. Sasuke abrió la puerta y el pequeño la cerró detrás de él, siguió al modelo sin enojarse o hacer queja alguna

Llevó al doncelito hasta su cuarto y lo sentó en su cama, la mirada seguía gacha y decaída. Al mayor no le gustaba verlo de esa forma.

Se arrodilló frente del jovencito y le quitó los suaves zapatitos celeste agua, le quitó la chaquetita desabrochada de color blanco y le alzó el mentón.

— Ya no pienses más en el — Le dijo limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que aun marcaba ambas mejillas — Hoy descansemos y mañana vamos a pasear y despejarnos la mente, ¿Qué dices…?

El rubio vio que el otro no podía continuar, y soltó otra de esas encantadoras risas que parecían el canto de una tierna avecilla.

— Naruto, Me llamo Naruto — Le dijo asintiendo a lo dicho antes por el mayor. Él tampoco quería pensar en el idiota de su (futuro ex-) marido — Mejor vamos a dormir, Sasu—dijo subiendo sus piernas a la cama y luego gateó hasta quedar por la cabecera a la derecha. — Y no preguntes como se tu nombre, solo recuerda que escuché todo. Literalmente, todo. — Sus enormes ojos se opacaron por breves segundos

Abrió las cobijas y con unas palmaditas le indico al otro que lo siguiera, que lo acompañara a descansar. Las mejillas de Sasuke se colorearon un momento, el pequeñito era sumamente bello y adorable a la vez. Y el que Sasuke le guste cualquier persona, sea doncel, varón o mujer, no le facilitaba mucho las cosas. Naruto era un ser demasiado hermoso para la salud mental de las personas.

Sasuke asintió al mudo pedido de Naruto y caminó primero hasta su armario para ponerse ropa más cómoda, no era por nada, pero no quería dormir con jeans y camisa. Naruto lo entendió y solo lo siguió con la mirada, mientras él se desabotonaba su pequeño short y se lo sacaba sin vergüenza alguna.

Sasuke sacó un pijama holgado que constaba de una camiseta de seda y unos short hasta las rodillas del mismo material de color azul marino. Se sacó la parte superior sintiéndose observado y por primera vez en muchos años nervioso de que vean su cuerpo, hasta que escuchó un pequeño silbidito.

— Vaya, ahora si tengo confirmado que eres un doncel — Dijo el rubio. Estaba poniendo todo de su parte por olvidarse del bastardo de su esposo, y pasar tiempo con Sasuke le resultaba muy agradable y calmado

— ¿Pensabas que era un varón, dobe? — Le preguntó mientras se volteaba y se quedaba de piedra mientras se desabotonaba el Jean. La imagen del doncelito en ropa interior con sus largas medias y su polo siendo retirado hizo tragar saliva a Sasuke. — Te… te paso un polo — Volteó céleremente hasta su armario y sacó uno de sus polos sueltos que usaba para casa. Se lo lanzo a la cama sin voltear.

— Gracias — Dijo Naruto riéndose — Y pues, si teme, siendo tan alto, pensé que eras un varón, solo que más estilizado y de carita más fina — Meditaba el menor mientras se ponía la prenda prestada, formó un pucherito al comprobar que le quedaba como un mini vestido cuando se arrodilló en la cama. — Pero con esa cinturita y el indicio de caderas, no me queda duda alguna Teme — Se volvió a sentar a la espera de que el modelo se cambiara.

A su parecer se cambiaba muy lento. Recién se ponía la camiseta holgada y faltaba que se quitara los jeans ya abiertos y desacomodados, pero cuando los bajó una sonrisita traviesa se implantó en el rostro de Naruto

— Y ese trasero tampoco puede ser de varón.

El Uchiha casi se cae de la impresión, enredando sus pies con su propio pantalón. Solo se lo sacó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso el holgado short de seda

— Ya cállate dobecito enano — Volteó y suspiró más calmado al ver al menor con algo puesto.

Agarró su celular antes de tirar nuevamente el jean y se dirigió hasta su cama.

— Habló el gigante teme.

Naruto solo esperó que Sasuke se acomodara y se acurrucó a su costado.

— Mi tonto dobecito — Le dijo con cariño mientras lo apretujaba y cerraba los ojos, él también estaba cansado, tanto física como emocionalmente.

— No me dejarás solo, ¿verdad, Sasu? — Susurró acongojado y con un tinte de tristeza impregnado en su voz.

— Nunca, Naru. Nunca.

El rubio se acomodó en el cálido pecho y se echó a dormir. Se sentía seguro y protegido con esos brazos a su alrededor; sentía que había perdido a un esposo aquel ser que supuestamente iba a ser su compañero de vida, pero algo mejor llegó a su mundo, un amigo irremplazable y desinteresado, aquel que con solo unas miradas y unas cuantas palabras, se había ganado su confianza.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, era temprano, pero tantas emociones juntas era demasiado para cualquier persona.

No había pasado más de media hora cuando Sasuke sintió su celular vibrar. Solo era su agente mandándole por correo su itinerario de mañana. Ya estaba por volverse a dormir cuando se acordó del granuja de cabellos plateados.

Tecleó unas cuantas palabras y luego apagó su celular. Después de todo, nunca llevó al empresario a su departamento, por lo que no sabría dónde buscar. Toda la agencia tenía prohibido dar ese tipo de información a menos que él lo apruebe.

Con una sonrisa, volvió a abrazar más el pequeño cuerpecito a su lado, aquel que traviesamente había colado una de sus piernas entre las suyas y aspirando el aroma a durazno de esos rubios cabellos, se volvió a dormir.

 ***** Pequeño Inocente*****

Al inicio Kakashi pensaba que su pequeño y dulce esposito solo tenía un pequeño retraso en las clases de cocina, tal vez pidiéndole algún consejo a su profesora para hacerle una rica cena para otro día (porque siempre dejaba la comida preparada por si Kakashi llegaba antes de trabajar) o un buen desayuno para otro día. Que llegaría agitado de haber corrido las diez cuadras que lo separaban de la institución.

Pero luego de media hora empezó a preocuparse. El mismo fue caminando hasta el lugar por si se lo topaba en dirección contraria, pero solo notó que ya estaba cerrado. Frustrado regresó a casa e intentó llamar a su esposo sin éxito. El celular estaba apagado y fácilmente olvidado.

Cuando el reloj dio las nueve de la noche, preocupado, por su mente solo vislumbró los peores escenarios; unos vándalos agarrando a la fuerza a su Naru, haciéndolo llorar en un callejón. Su estrés fue en aumento cuando la policía dijo que no podía hacer nada a menos que pasaran 48 horas de desaparecido. Y menos creyeron en las trágicas suposiciones del empresario en un barrio tan seguro.

Kakashi estaba cerca del colapso nervioso, se dijo a si mismo que ya no dejaría salir a Naruto si no es con un par de guardaespaldas y en la limosina que el rubio rechazó anteriormente.

Solo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos más en su sala cuando su celular vibró. Apurado cogió el aparato pensando en que tendría noticias de Naruto, solo terminó decepcionado de al ver el remitente. Era su anterior conquista, aquel que daba buenos golpes y por el cual ahora tenía una nariz hinchada e inflamada, si el mismo no se la hubiera reacomodado el tabique, hubiera tenido que ir al doctor.

No quería leerlo, tal vez era un mensaje diciéndole bastardo, o demandándolo por alguna tontería, quien sabe, pero al no saber que más hacer y siguiendo ese bichito de la curiosidad. Lo abrió

Mensaje de Sasuke Uchiha – Recibido a las 9:26

 _"Ahora me encargaré de cuidarlo"_

Imagen adjunta.

Kakashi veía una foto de su bello Naruto dormido, solo él sobre una superficie azul.

Su rostro se contrajo de ira y un grito de frustración e impotencia salió de sus labios.

Todo se había acabado por una estupidez suya y él lo había perdido todo en tan solo un parpadeo.

Había perdido a Naruto.

* * *

Hola chicocos locos. No sé si me conocen los que me leen o no, pero quiero que sepan que este fic es mi retorno al fandom y al mundo de la escritura. Así que estoy muy emocionada. Tal vez no sea el fic de mayor calidad o el más complejo que he escrito, pero ya lo había escrito, lo quería publicar y me pareció algo suave para iniciar mi vida como escritora de nuevo. *3*

Los adoro y los loveo con todo mi cocoro. Espero y pronto tenga bien planeado la pequeña conti. Creo que si quedará como One-shot + extra.

Espero y les guste el extra que subiré dentro de unas semanas.

Besos y apapachos

 **PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**

ponen el link de fb y le agregan esto - groups/168180026717513/

 **PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES**


	2. Extra

Hola hermosos. Acá otro domingo, les traigo la publicación merecida. Este fic tuvo más aceptación y gusto del que pensé llegaría tener. Me sorprendió mucho la cantidad de reviews que a la que llegó por un solo cap (No en fanfiction, pero igual me animó mucho) n.n No saben lo feliz que me hicieron, leer mensajito por mensajito. Sus comentarios y sugerencias. XD No todos los comentarios fueron de agrado, pero la mayoría sí lo fue. w y me puso muy feliz.

Cabe destacar y **QUIERO QUE TODO EL QUE LO LEA LO SEPA** *-*. Que la apariencia de Naru (chiquito, enormes ojos, pestañotas, carita dulce, esbeltas y bellas piernas 7u7) **ESTA INSPIRADA EN UNA PERSONA REAL** *3* Un ser que adoro y me honra decir es mi bebo hermoso. XD No diré su nombre por privacidad, pero es mi angelito bello, y adoro tenerlo en mi vida.

Aclarado esto. También menciono que el hacerlos a ambos donceles me sirvió para recalcar, que en cualquier género, sea mujer, hombre… o en este caso el ficticio doncel, dos personas pueden ser totalmente DIFERENTES.

Y otra cosa 7u7 Naru mide 1.47 :v aunque creo que mi bebo me dijo una vez que ya medía 1.48 :v YOLO, ya con dos décadas no vas a crecer más, mi amor XD.

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto Manga/Anime no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso para darle vida a mis historias SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

* * *

 ***** Pequeño Inocente *****

 **(Extra)**

Sasuke sentía los rayos de sol calentar sus sábanas, el subir la temperatura de su cuarto y humedecer su cuerpo con gotas de sudor; la pijama de seda se le pegaba molestosamente a su cuerpo, y empezaba a incomodarse aun en el mundo de los sueños.

Con el ceño medio fruncido y dando un par de vueltas en su cama, al fin se despertó, sudoroso y un poco malhumorado, pensando en que él nunca se olvidaba de cerrar las gruesas cortinas por esa misma razón.

Los sonidos en su cocina lo espabilaron finalmente del sueño y se vio ya sentado en su cama con la espalda recostada en la cabecera. Tallándose los ojos pudo al fin acordarse de todo lo acontecido el día de ayer y supuso que al no encontrar al cuerpecito pequeño a su costado, ahora sería el causante del choque de cubiertos en otro ambiente en su departamento y fácilmente, ser el que abrió las cortinas de su recámara.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios al recordar al pequeño jovencito que se había encontrado la otra noche, en una situación nada agradable, cabe destacar.

Se dispuso a levantarse y se sacó por fin la fina sábana que, en conjunto con el sol, solo lo hacían sudar más. Vio que la ropa que presurosamente se sacó el día anterior estaba doblada en su sillón lateral, al igual que la pequeña y clara ropa del doncel rubio.

Unos pasitos se escucharon cuando ya estaba poniendo los pies en el suelo en busca de sus pantuflas.

— Veo que ya despertaste — Sonrió cual niñito feliz, con un cucharon en su mano derecha alzado hasta cubrirle parte de su boca y su enorme sonrisa — Sabía que el sol es un buen despertador Natural.

Ahora Sasuke entendía porque la sonrisita no le parecía dulce, sino que le recordó al gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, un gato muy lindo.

— Dobe malvado. — Susurró después de calmar su respiración al verlo solo con la enorme camiseta y nada más que su bóxer, tal como durmió. — Hubiera preferido despertar junto a ti.

Le susurró, pero Naru solo rio sin entender la indirecta. Sasuke solo pudo suspirar.

— Bueno, teme vamos a desayunar, para que después te des un baño rapidito que ya deben de estar por venir por ti.

Sasuke lo miró extrañado de que supiera su agenda. Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche y en números digitales y rojos, marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana.

— Vienen por mí a las ocho, dobe. — Se levantó olvidándose de sus pantuflas para mejor sentir el fresco piso y se empezó a desabotonar la camisa — ¿Y cómo sabes que me vienen a recoger del trabajo?

Naru lo siguió con la mirada, bajando el cucharon y sentándose en la destendida cama. Sintiéndola un poco caliente y riéndose nuevamente de su travesura. Entendió que Sasuke debería de estar con mucho calor en ese momento.

— Bueno, tu duermes profundamente, pero yo… bueno estoy acostumbrado a despertarme temprano — Por un momento rememoró todos los días de la semana, donde se levantaba temprano para darle un rico desayuno a su, por ahora, esposo. — Por lo que… — Un suspiro salió de sus labios tratando de alejar esos temas de su cabeza — Ya en la mañana tengo el sueño ligero y el vibrador de tu celular me despertó. — Relataba mientras veía a Sasuke tirar la camisa a un cesto de ropa sucia y buscar cosas en su armario — Lo intenté ignorar pero fue insistente. Al final contesté y una sorprendida manager de Sasu-teme me respondió animada.

— Pensó que por fin sus llamadas surtieron efecto como despertado, ¿no? — Dijo divertido con un par de toallas en su mano y colocándola en la superficie de su escritorio

— ¡EXACTO! — Exclamó riendo también — Me dio un poco de pena decirle que no yo no era Sasu, es decir, que tu no le habías respondido. Pero la consolé diciendo que el despertarme a mí y que yo me encargara de despertarte también servía y que su llamada influenció mucho.

Sasuke buscaba un conjunto que le agradara frente al espejo, poniendo frente a él prenda tras prenda hasta encontrar un conjunto que le gustase. Como modelo profesional, su apariencia siempre tenía que estar pulcra y perfecta, era como su tarjeta de presentación en ese rubro laboral.

— Bueno, entonces queda resuelto que si tengo un sueño muy profundo. No te escuché ni la escuché a ella, y déjame decirte que Karin es de lo más ruidosa.

— La verdad es que si, te moví un poco. Saqué tu brazo de mi cintura, me apoyé en tu pecho para coger el celular y tú —Lo señalo con el cucharon — ¡Nada! Seguías cual tronquito seco recostado.

Sasuke se sonrojo al pensar en él y Naruto abrazados en la cama. Le gustó mucho la idea y saber que había dormido acurrucado le sacó una sonrisa nada altanera y le coloreó un poco las mejillas. Escondió su rostro fingiendo que cogía las toallas y dejaba el conjunto en la cama.

— Bu-ueno… Ahora me voy a bañar antes de desayunar — Ya sintiendo su rostro normal. Se dirigió a la puerta del baño — Por culpa de un enano dobecito me levanté sudando y muerto de calor.

— ¡HEY! No me digas enano.

— ¿Un enano hermoso? — Trató de complacerlo pero solo vio un pucherito en el rostro del menor — Bueno, eso no quita la travesura que hiciste, por lo que primero prefiero darme un baño.

— Ya sé, para poder desayunar juntos —Saltó de la cama— hay que bañarnos juntos.

Naruto no esperó respuesta, fue trotando y salió por la puerta dejando a un mudo azabache. Eso sería demasiada tentación para Sasuke.

El rubio regresó ya sin el cucharón y habiendo tapado los ricos y esponjosos panqueques para que se mantuvieran calientes mientras ellos se bañaban.

El rubio ya estaba trotando para entrar al baño cuando al fin Sasuke salió de su letargo momentáneo y lo detuvo sujetándolo de ambos hombros.

— Na-Naru antes de bañarnos, quiero saber si estás consiente de quien soy — Le dijo calmándose y viendo a un confundido rubio — Si me has visto en la televisión o algo.

— Pues… — Meditó un poco con un dedo en su mentón y viendo hacia arriba — No veo mucha televisión, Sasu — Sus ojos se voltearon hacia un costado, avergonzado de su poco conocimiento sobre la farándula — Los canales que frecuento son "History" o "Animal Planet"; pe-pero, sé que eres un modelo famoso — Más animado volteó a verlo sonriendo radiantemente por acordarse de momentos donde vio el rostro de Sasuke. — Creo que te he visto en un par de revistas cuando iba de compras.

Sasuke suspiró un poco, el pequeño le causaba mucha ternura por sus intentos de animarlo; aunque si le disgustó un poco que la persona que le interesaba, no supiera casi nada de él, o mejor dicho, se sintió decepcionado de no ser de importancia para Naruto.

— Y Supongo que nunca has leído nada de mi o escuchado en algún noticiero comentarios sobre mi trabajo — Las mejillas del menor se colorearon de vergüenza de nuevo — Eso es un no.

— Lo siento — Se rascó la mejilla sintiendo apenado — También veo noticias, pero cuando empiezan a hablar sobre farándula… cambio de canal.

Sasuke caminó hasta la cama y dejó las toallas en sus rodillas. Palmeando el lugar a su costado, invitando al menor a sentarse. El explicarle a alguien tan inocente sobre sus nada inocentes pensamientos, no le agradaba mucho. Aunque…, si el menor había estado casado, muy inocente no era.

El solo pensar en el idiota del Kakashi teniendo el privilegio de poseer a Naruto, lo enojaba de mil maneras. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como la cama a su costado se hundía. Naruto ya se encontraba sentado y esperando a que hablara.

— Uno de los motivos por los cuales soy tan conocido en el mundo de la moda y… farándula — Dijo mientras Naruto asentía, dando a entender que lo escuchaba — Aparte de mi belleza innata.

— Bfff... Teme. — Luego de un pequeño bufido, insultó a Sasuke en un quedo susurro.

— Tienes que admitirlo dobe, soy encantador. — Dijo adorando ver ese pucherito y los brazos cruzados en el menor — Bueno, obviando eso. Soy muy nombrado por mi orientación sexual.

Naruto lo miró extrañado. Es decir lo conoció cuando tenía sexo con su esposo, forma desagradable de conocer a alguien, pero así fue y su esposo era un varón. No un doncel ni una mujer.

— Kashi es Varón, teme. — Le respondió, aun extrañado, con el diminutivo que siempre llamaba a su esposo — Es decir, le cuelga algo entre las piernas y lo utiliza para… bueno. Tú mejor que nadie me entiende.

El rubio había intentado hacer una broma con ese tema, pero al parecer su lastimado corazón y debilitada mente, aun no estaban preparados para tomar ese tema con tanta soltura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía porque Kakashi no dejó que lo llamara de esa forma. Era como su esposo siempre lo llamaba y el ver la naturalidad con la que lo dijo Naruto, solo reafirmaba su suposición. Suspiró pesadamente por recordar al idiota varón que lo enojaba a él y dejaba decaído al rubio.

— Sí entiendo, Naru — Le dijo revolviendo los dorados y desordenados cabellos mientras le intentaba animar. La sola mención del empresario los hacía revivir malos momentos a ambos. — Y es verdad, Kakashi es varón. Pero a lo largo de mi vida, yo he salido también con varios donceles y mujeres.

A Naruto le gustaba como Sasuke, le revolvía los cabellos, se sentía como con Iru-chan. Un amigo del orfanato, un voluntario realmente, que conoció cuando solo tenía diez años. Pero lo que escuchó de los labios pálidos lo alejó de todo agradable recuerdo y puso le puso los pies en la tierra.

Sus enormes ojos se ampliaron aún más de la impresión. Al Uchiha le dio la impresión de ver a un bello y rubio búho de ojos azules sentado en su cama.

— T-t-tú — Señaló Naruto cual tartamudo con su dedo índice alzado.

Sasuke solo pudo esconder su risa con el dorso de su mano cuando Naruto optó por sentir al fin pudor frente suyo, intentando bajar un poco el polo entre sus piernas.

— Sí, Naru — Le dijo levantándose con las toallas nuevamente en las manos — Aunque por mi trabajo estoy acostumbrado a ver a cualquier tipo de persona desnuda, el ver a alguien que me gusta si causaría estragos en mí. — Le susurró agachándose y dándole un beso en la frente.

Vio con deleite como las mejillas del menor se coloreaban y boqueaba intentando decir algo.

— ¿Te… te gusto? — Dijo al fin el rubio alzando su mirada, apreciando la petulante sonrisa en el modelo.

— Y mucho, lindo dobe. — El puchero nuevamente se formó el rostro contrario y las rubias y finas cejas se juntaron en disgusto por ese apodo — Así que no vuelvas a pedirme una ducha a menos que desees que pase algo más entre nosotros. Porque soy un doncel y tengo más control que los cabeza de pene de los varones, pero tampoco soy de piedra.

Sasuke caminó hasta su muda de ropa y la cogió, para luego caminar hasta la puerta y voltear; ya debajo del marco, apreció con grata satisfacción al sonrojado doncel aun sentado en su cama.

— Puedes bañarte en el baño de acá y coger cualquier ropa que desees, creo que si tengo un par de tallas más pequeñas, los proveedores a veces me traen de las tallas de ropa equivocadas pero aun así me quedo con ellas. Si no encuentras algo que te gusta en el closet, puedes entrar por esa puertita — Señaló una puerta al costado del largo closet. Naruto no se había dado cuenta de ella hasta ese momento. Después de todo Sasuke era un modelo con mucha ropa, la del armario solo era la ropa de temporada o la más reciente. — Yo usaré el baño de visitas y así podremos desayunar juntos. — El menor asintió como autómata — No te demores, o puede que entre en un momento no muy favorable para ti.

Sonrió y le guiño un ojo al nuevamente sonrojado rubio. Naruto siguió sentado por unos minutos más, hasta que escuchó la ducha del otro baño ser activada.

— Wow — Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, mientras se desordenaba el mismo sus cabello — Es raro gustarle a un doncel — Dijo para saltar nuevamente de la cama y correr en círculos por el dormitorio — Pero… — Se paró abruptamente y caminó rápidamente al closet — No se siente mal — Su risita cantarina salió a flote.

Aunque a Sasu le gustaran los donceles, Naruto ya no se sentía incómodo con la idea de que lo viera desnudo. Ambos tenían lo mismo después de todo.

— Teme del mal — Susurró cogiendo solo un par de toallas del closet y entrando por la puertita a un enorme walking closet — Me agarraste desprevenido, pero ahora será más divertido jugarte bromas.

Nunca había sido cortejado por alguien más que Kakashi, por lo que él no veía nada malo con gustarle una chica o doncel. Solo era… algo nuevo. Naruto no pensaba en una relación, no ahora que recién salía de otra, o estaba en proceso de salir, pero sabía que contaría con Sasuke como un buen e incondicional amigo.

Ya si en un futuro, surgía algo más, no le molestaría.

Con una risita más, se fue saltando a la ducha, después de bañarse saldría a buscar la ropa que quisiera o le quedara mejor, esa habitación era enorme y tenía un gran espejo para ponerse a modelar frente a él, y si Sasu abría la puerta justo en media función de modelaje. No le molestaría hacerlo sonrojar o ponerlo nervioso.

Él era Naruto Uzumaki, y nadie lo dejaba medio tartamudo al final de una conversación, sin pagar las consecuencias.

— Este va a ser un día divertido — Entró al baño y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella — De veras.

Una suave y linda sonrisa se apreció en su rostro.

 ***** Pequeño Inocente *****

* * *

Y… Acabó XD Me dan ganas de ponerles a Kashi con el documento de divorcio en sus manos y un noticiero donde saldría Sasu con Naru en brazos, pero lo dejaré en su imaginación. Yo ya me siento realizada. Es un bonito final abierto con expectativas positivas a la relación. XD

Besitos y apapachos *3*

Los quiero mucho y espero el extrita lindo, les sea de agrado. Nuevamente gracias por esos 16 reviews (ya dije no en fanfiction :'D ustedes me dejaron en visteado) que me animaron y motivaron. Ahora mismo me voy a poner a responderlos y nos vemos dentro de una semana con otra actualización. Para mayor detalle de ello .0 Visítenme en mi grupo de FB.

PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES

Ya saben el link de fb y le agregan eso - groups/168180026717513/

PAGINA PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZACIONES

~Nos leemos pronto~


End file.
